College
by Lets Stand Up And Scream
Summary: Otay, so the Avengers have kids and they are going to college.
1. Chapter 1

**(( I feel bad writing yet another story. I promised myself I wouldn't until I finished the others... Ugh ))**

Cassie is Tony Stark's daughter. More or less like him, but just as annoying. Ugh, Tony honestly couldn't wait until she left for college... And the other's were going with her, therefor he had nothing to worry about. They would take care of her and she would stay out of his way. Knocking on Cassie's door, Tony walked in. There was his daughter still sleeping... at two in the afternoon... He took out his ear buds and mp3 and started to blare the music in her ears.

She jumped up in surprise, who would wake her up so early? Ugh... of course... "What?" She complained.

"You're leaving today, remember? With your "friends," so... get ready..."

"I was not aware that you wanted me go and get out so badly," Cassie said with a mocking tone.

Tony narrowed his eyes, "You know that is not the case..."

"Then what is it?"

"..."

"I'm waiting?"

"Alright, that is the case." Tony admitted. Cassie got off of the bed, better start packing.

"You are so nice." He left the room closing the door behind him, alright this shouldn't be too much of a problem. Cassie grabbed her bag and started stuffing things in it. She didn't really pay attention to what it was, but she was getting the job done. Hehehe, nothing to it! Within five minutes, she was ready to go.

* * *

Nat and Clint had twin boys, Tim and Johnny. Both going to college as well. They were both packed and ready to go... but they were still in the basement playing video games. It was almost impossible to get them to stop playing once they had started, this was going to be a long day. Clint knocked on their door, he didn't wait for an answer, knowing that he wasn't going to get one. Walking in the messy room, he'd heard gun shots from their game.

"Guys, let's go..." Clint complained.

"It can wait, besides we are always early for everything," Johnny told him.

"Yeah, so no big deal..." Tim countered then pressed the turbo button on his controller.

Clint face palmed, "Today we're late... Get off the game, you guys act like you are still kids."

"Um... we still are?" The twins said together.

"No... you're young adults who are going to college..."

Rolling their eye's, they still were playing on the game. They didn't really care what their father had to say about it. This was the final boss and nothing was going to get in the way of them beating it. Nat walked in the room, she didn't say anything, she didn't stop walking, she just walked over to the TV and unplugged everything. Including the game system...

"Mom!" Both Twins yelled.

"You're kidding right? Let's go, c'mon..." With a sigh, both twins grabbed their bags and left the house.

* * *

Ivan looked down at the ground, he wasn't liking Earth much, but this is where he was raised at half of his life. But his father, Thor had decided that it would better if they had moved here. Alright, whatever had made his father happy, he supposed. But he had met his friends here, and that was good enough reason to stay. ...Even if they were mortals... His father walked up behind him.

"Remember, if you get bad grades... you threaten them," Thor told Ivan.

"R-right... Thanks dad..." Ivan said with sarcasm, but it didn't appear that Thor caught it.

"It always works!"

"If you say so. What about Max? Is she going?"

"I'm afraid so..."

Max was Ivan's cousin, and was daughter of Loki. Somehow, she and Cassie always got in trouble together. Best friends... Just as they were spoken of, Loki and Max arrived.

"What is it we're doing?" Loki demanded right away.

Max face palmed, "Dad, I told you...I'm going to college with the others..."

"College?"

"...School..."

"Oooh... Right, right. Remember, if you get bad grades, you can threaten them," Loki told Max. Ivan wasn't surprised that his uncle had said the same thing that his father did.

"Um... right dad, thanks," Max sounded a bit embarrassed. Loki pushed her away, it was his way of saying "get going." Ivan followed her, college should be fun, even if their friends were going...

* * *

Alex was Bruce's daughter, and well, she was the girly one of everyone else. Not that anyone hated her, but it just did get a little annoying. Her father was making such a big deal out of her leaving for college, talk about embarrassing... He was making sure that she had everything that she needed, and told her at least 1000 times to call him daily to know how things are doing.

"Dad, it's going to be okay... I mean, I'll be back," Alex told him with a small smile.

"I know, but I just can't believe my little girl is going to college," He said then gave her yet another hug. Alex hugged him back, just to be nice. Ugh, she didn't realize that this was such a big deal. But um... okay. Alex looked at her phone, it was time for her to get going, she didn't want to miss the flight or anything.

She picked up her bag and headed to the door. Once again, she heard her dad call out something behind her. She reassured him that she will call him as soon as she got there.

* * *

Kris just wanted to get out of the house as soon as he could. His father Steve had kept him up all night telling him about college and what dangers were there. Alright, well... the only danger was getting a bad grade, if Kris had thought about it, his father was going to go down there in person and yell at him. Saying that bad grades gave their family a bad name. No one would know if he got a bad grade unless his father had blurted it out to everyone...

"So... I should get going now, don't you think?" Kris asked his father as he picked up his backpack.

"Wait wait wait," His father stopped him, "As I said about bad grades-"

"Yes yes, it gives the family a bad name. What else?"

"If you get in any trouble... _ANY_ at all... I'll make sure-"

"Well gotta go! Busy and stuff! Bye!" Kris said then ran out the door before his father could finish what he was saying.

**-Rebels**


	2. Chapter 2

Eh... Maybe going to college wasn't a good idea after all... I mean, non of them knew how big it really was. They all stood at the front of the huge school.

"So... Now what?" Both Tim and Johnny said aloud.

"We go inside, duh, let's go!" Cassie said then ran towards the front doors.

Max followed after her, "NOT WITHOUT ME! WAIT!"

Everyone just stared at them. Best friends or not, they were still weird... Max caught up with Cassie and jumped on her back. The rest followed after them. The inside was cold, but it beat the heat that was outside anyways. So it was all good. The people that were inside just stared at Max and Cassie as they walked through, they weren't use to seeing young adults act like this.

"NOW WHAT?" Cassie asked.

"This way, guys, c'mon..." Ivan told them as they turned into a hallway. Everyone followed him, he was the man that knew where everything was, so it would be no surprise that they were going in the right way. This place was scary! They were going to get lost for sure, hopefully though they had Ivan to show everyone where to go.

"Where are we goin'?" Kris asked him.

"The dorm rooms, it's this way," Ivan told him.

Max stuck her tongue out at her cousin, "How would you know, Geek?"

"Magic."

Just as they were about to wonder if he was right or not, there they were... The Dorms. They were big but... They didn't know, it would work. Alex was too busy texting on her cell phone, so she didn't get to see what way to get to the dorms for the next time.

"WHOA! WE'RE ALL BUNKING TOGETHER!" Cassie told the girls.

"...Meh," Alex said, she wasn't paying attention.

Tim and Johnny took out their phones, no one knew... Alex's phone went off. The look on her face explained everything. They sent her a dirty text message. They always did that to make her mad, and was she mad.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She yelled.

"Whoa... Alex, calm down..." Ivan told her.

"I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!"

Max hopped down off of Cassie's back, "It's just a message... You can delete it!"

"BUT I CANNOT UNREAD IT!"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Would you give me the phone?" She tried to snatch the phone away, but Alex pushed her back. She hated it when people tried to take her phone, that was like her life! That, and her laptop; of course...

"What was it you two sent?" Kris asked the twins. They whispered in his ear of what they wrote to her. After hearing it, he wished that he had never asked in the first place... "You guys are just..."

"Weird?"

"Stupid?" They asked simultaneously.

"Um.. something like that I guess..."

Max grabbed Cassie and Alex by the ears and headed off towards the dorms, she couldn't wait any longer to see where it was they were going to be staying.

Cassie started flailing her arms screaming, "LET ME GO! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! I LOVE YOU MAX!" Max rolled her eyes, it wasn't like she was going to kill her... Well... She walked up the stairs almost dragging the other's behind her, this year was going to take forever! The WHOLE way, Alex was STILL texting on her phone.

"WE'RE ALL HERE! WHO ARE YOU TEXTING?" Max finally blurted out.

"Cassie."

"Cassie isn't-" She almost spoke too soon, she looked over her shoulder and there she was texting away on her phone as well.

Max unlocked the door that was now there's, she tossed the two other's inside before going in herself. Looking around, the room was pretty sweet, it was just plain and boring. There were three bed's, one for each. Alright, the rest of the night there were probably going to stay up fixing it up.

**-Rebels**

* * *

**(( These are just going to be one shot stories, so don't expect much. ))**


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm clock blared at... whatever time it was in the morning... Tim grabbed it and threw at the wall. But it was still going off anyways, whoever it was that brought that here was going to get it; bad...

"Johnny!" Tim yelled.

"I'm on it," Johnny yelled back. Tiredly he got off of his bed and walked over to the alarm clock that was on the floor. He grabbed it, looking down at it, he'd know what to do. He put it on the table next to Tim's bed where it was before. In the closet is where Ivan put a baseball bat, just in case that anyone was going to break it... But really Tim and Johnny thought it was there just in case they were going to pull any pranks on anyone.

Grabbing it, Johnny ran back to the alarm clock. Lifting it over his head, he had hit Tim in the stomach with it.

"OW!" Tim yelled then sat up. He was staring at his twin like what in the hell?

"TURN OFF YOUR OWN DAMN ALARM CLOCK!" Johnny yelled back then threw the bat on the ground. He walked back to his bed. Grumbling, Tim slammed his fist down on the clock causing it to finally shut up. He would get back at his twin... it would just be a matter of time. But enough of that, for now. Everyone slowly got out of bed and started to get ready for their first day of class.

* * *

Everyone was in um... whatever class they were in. Alex hid her cell phone under the desk, she couldn't deal with the fact that she couldn't text. On the other side of the row, Cassie was texting her back. The teacher-man walked in holding a book in his hand. Maybe this would be a good class? But then again, it could be bad like most.

"Alright, enough talking," The teacher man said. Everyone had shut up and turned their attention to him, "Basicly, you guys are going to learn about, _blah blah blah blah blah..._ And_blah blah blah blah blah..._" That is what Cassie and Alex had heard before started texting again.

_Alex, "This dude is like tlly lammeee ughhh!"_

_Cassie, "tell me bout it. hehehe we could get the twinz to pull a prank on him for us... :)_

_Alex, "tht would be funny."_

As the message was sent, somehow Cassie's phone had the voulme turned back up. The ringtone was blaring Miss Murder. Oops... Cassie thought as she looked innocent. No one yet knew who's phone it was going off... The Teacher man looked really mad... Like super mad.

"Who's phone is that?" He demanded. No one said anything as the ringtone started to play again. The twins both raised their hands.

"We know who's phone it is!" They both said at the same time.

"Who's?"

The both pointed at some random kid in the back, "His!"

"You in the back, get out." The phone turned down as the random dude walked out. He looked surprised but wasn't going to argue about it. Ha! Cassie had to remind herself later that she had to thank the twins.

**-Rebels**


End file.
